User blog:Inferand/Ryverns minor dragon problems
As I waited for the gate to open to Ryvern, I looked back at my units. Normally, I would borrow my friends Zelnite, but today I had borrowed another one of my buddies 6 Star Shida. I had also taken Ulkina out of my squad and replaced her with my Lunaris. "Just for a little bit." Was all I could say to Ulkina, but I had a feeling that Lunaris's abilities would be a bit more useful. I also noticed that Alyut and Lunaris were talking to each other and looking rather rosy cheeked. But before I could ponder anything else the gate opened. After climbing up the tower for a few hours I asked my units "What do you think is at the top?" To which Grahdens responded "Tilith said a dragon, and I doubt it was just any kind of dragon she meant. She likely meant a Land Dragon." I stopped in my tracks, considering that. "Land dragons? I thought they were all extinct." "Not quite," Grahdens replied, "The third fallen god and our next target, Zevalhua, has a land dragon named Granvalm, whom he kep alive after the god wars and gave to his disciple." "You meant that weird goddess who kidnapped Karl?" "Yes. Her name is Mare and she singlehandedly conquered the Agni Region." Alyut, of course, said "Compared to giant robots and other creatures it shouldn't be too hard." Lunaris was on Grahdens side and said "Land Dragons aren't easy. I hear they can paralyze people with their claws." "Well, that's why it's a good thing we brought the mother figure, eh?" Said Darvanshel, just as he was taking out some pesky Poleviks. Just as I thought we'd never reach the top, I heard a loud growl and just before a pair of claws hit Alyut, Darvanshel covered him with his shield. All I could say was "Let's go team!" and the battle had begun. It may have been a 6 on 1, but the 1 in question was a massive dragon with claws the size of my body. "Lunaris, cover us with your spear!" "Got it master!" She shouted back as she unleashed her super brave burst and shielded the party from any ailments and smacked it with her spear. A shield isn't gonna keep the dragon occupied for long, I thought to myself, so what will? Then I realized the answer. "Grahdens! Give us the power of light and dark!" I shouted. Grahdens quickly realized and unleashed his brave burst. Quickly after that Darvanshel slammed it with his sword while Shida attacked it with dark energy and Lunaris kept on stabbing it. Last, but not least, Luther stabbed his sword into the stomach of the beast and twisted. With a loud *SCREECH* the dragon slammed to the ground and layer there not moving at all. The battle, was over. And just as the dragon faded into nothing, I felt a strange presence over my shoulder. As is turned around I saw the Goddess Mare, clapping slowly with an evil smirk on her face. "I must say," she mused, "that was quite entertaining. You should have served lord Zevalhua as his comic relief." Alyut quickly pointed his sword at her and said "Alright you foul goddess. Surrender now and we won't destroy you completely!" to which she replied, " Oh, how darling. But I would rather fight you in battle. If you want to challenge me to save your friend Karl, you should probaly ask your friend coming up the stairs where my headquarters are located. Goodbye!" She said as she disappeared and Alyuts sword slashed at the mist she left behind. I heard some footsteps and turned around and saw Lugina. After a few moments of silence, he said "Well, that was interesting." I asked, "Do you know where she is now?" " Of course I do. Her headquarters are stationed in the kingdom right next to this one. We have to head to the Agni region." ................. Sooooo true story telling time! The team I used was so overpowered, that I owned the dragon in 3 hits. Not what I expected from such a ominous and ferocious looking dragon. It didn't even get any of my units down to red health! I just wanted to write a new story about my latest quest boss! So thanks for reading! Also. The title of my next story. My first battle with mare. Bye guys! :D Category:Blog posts